My Mate
by pyrobabe7713
Summary: ...A creature so pure loved him. A creature made only to kill. He would never let her go. Ever...She wasn’t a virgin. She had told him herself... “Who was at the door?”...I shall have your eyes dug out and genitals castrated. Am I clear.”


My Mate

just something I thought of when I was lazing around doing nothing... heh heh heh

I odn't own Inuyasha, if I did then Sesshomaru and Kagome would be the main pairing

anyways hope you like the story please R&R

knock knock knock

Sesshomaru sat up due to the loud knocking on his bedroom door. He glanced over at the dark lump stirring next to him in the king sized bed and smiled as she stilled under his hand and slept on. He smirked as memories of the night before came back to him in a rush.

A flurry of obsidian and silver, white and black, light and dark, yin and yang. Sighs and moans of pleasure and screams and yelps of passion.

_He lay over her. _

_The goddess who had taunted him for so long. The one who had betrayed her friends for him and the one who made him complete._

_She smiled up at him._

The smile that held unbridled passion and lust in it. But also one of love.

_She loved him, he realized with awe. A creature so pure loved _him_. A creature made only to kill. He would never let her go. Ever. Not back to his stupid half brother or any male. She was his and his alone. The bite marks on her shoulder proved it._

_He thrust into her._

_She wasn't a virgin. She had told him herself. A wayward youkie had raped her on one of those foolish shard hunts. She had never told his half-brother but she had told him. She trusted him._

_He had had fun torturing the basterd that dared defile her over and over again, since he brought him back to life until he had felt mildly satisfied with its punishment. But that still wasn't enough for him. The youkie had been put in a chamber with the Tenseiga buried into its heart. Forever healing forever hurting. Sesshomaru's ultimate revenge._

_She moaned in pleasure as he nipped her ear and pulled him up from torturing her breasts to kiss him soundly on the lips._

_He loved the feel of her squirming under him. Her hot body all around him. Her delicious scent mingling with his own. He loved everything about her and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. _

_He bit her neck causing her to arch up into him in pleasure. _

_She was his. They came together as a feeling of ecstasy washed over them causing her to scream his name. 'Sesshomaru!'_

knock knock knock

He was brought back into reality as the knocking on his door sounded again. With a last affectionate glance at the sleeping beauty next to him, he got out of bed pulling the covers around his nude body.

"What is it that you want Jaken? That you must disturb me from my slumber to get it." He whispered harshly yanking the door open.

"I am sorry my Lord, but the human wench is not in her room and-." His gaze drifted towards the lump in the bed and his yellow eyes widened with realization. "This unworthy one is sorry to have disturbed your rest. Now that you no longer have a use for the lowly human I will be happy to dispose of the wen-"He was cut off by a hand to his throat.

"You will address my mate and your Lady with more respect or suffer the consequences." The sickly green head nodded as best it could. "Good." He dropped him. "And Jakken."

"Y- yes milord?"

"If you **_ever_** look upon my mate naked again, I shall have your eyes dug out and genitals castrated. Am I clear."

"Y-y –yes milord."

"Good. Now leave my sight immediately." Sesshomaru watched as the little green toad hurried down the hall. He would no doubt tell the rest of the servants that the Lord was not in a good mood today.

"Mmmm. Sessho?" The dark haired woman stirred and sleepily raised herself onto her elbows. Her nude body glowed in the sunlight as ocean blue eyes blinked sleepily at him from under obsidian lashes. "Who was at the door?"

"No one koshi." Pink lips curved slightly into a shy smile as Sesshomaru looked her over. Slowly. She raised herself into a sitting position as the thin blanket slid off her chest and pooled in her lap. She rubbed her eyes and yawned quietly at him before smiling seductively.

"See something you like?"

Sesshomaru smirked, as he looked her over once more. "Yes." He dropped the bed sheet that had been wrapped around him and cautiously moved towards her as if she would run away.

She rose up to meet him as they kissed each other hungrily. "Ashitsu Sesshomaru."

"Ashitsu Kagome."


End file.
